marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is the sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming and is part of the deal between Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the twenty-third in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final film in Phase 3 that follows Peter Parker after Avengers: Endgame on his summer vacation in Europe teaming with Nick Fury against a new enemy. Plot In Ixtenco, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm and later encounter the Earth Elemental. A super-powered man, Quentin Beck, arrives to fight the creature. Eight months later, in New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in the Blip. The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, still distraught over Tony Stark's death, plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ and avoid heroics. At a fundraiser for the homeless coordinated by his Aunt May, Parker is forewarned by Happy Hogan that he will be contacted by Nick Fury, but Parker chooses to ignore the call. Parker leaves after being overwhelmed by questions about Stark. Parker and his friends travel to Venice, and are among those attacked by the Water Elemental, which proceeds to wreak havoc on the city. Beck arrives and destroys the creature, while Parker attempts to help. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms, opting to rejoin his class, but Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary to Prague, where the Fire Elemental is projected to strike. It appears at a carnival, but Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. Unbeknownst to him, Beck is revealed to be a former holographic-illusions specialist at Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature, now leading a team of disgruntled ex-Stark employees and using advanced projector drones created by William Ginter Riva to simulate the Elemental attacks. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of debris she retrieved during the carnival battle is a projector that presents a simulation of the Air Elemental, leading the two to realize Beck is a fraud. When preparing for another illusion, Beck discovers MJ took evidence of his deception. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury, only to realize that the version before him is an illusion created by Beck. He battles multiple illusions before Nick Fury apparently subdues Beck. Fury forces Parker to reveal anyone who has knowledge of the deception before being revealed as another illusion; ultimately hit by a train, Parker survives, albeit badly injured, and falls unconscious in a train car. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, he breaks out and contacts Hogan. Hogan flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck orchestrates an Elemental Fusion, seeking to kill MJ and any others to whom she might have revealed his secret. Parker breaks through the illusion, regains control of E.D.I.T.H., and defeats Beck, who dies by a misfired drone gunshot. Riva escapes with the drone files and recordings, while Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, reporter J. Jonah Jameson of TheDailyBugle.net blames Spider-Man for the Elementals' attacks, broadcasting doctored footage of the incident filmed and recorded by Beck in which he incriminates Parker for his death and reveals his secret identity. In a post-credits scene, the Skrulls Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading as Fury and Hill the whole time, as directed by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Zendaya Coleman as Michelle "MJ" Jones *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *J. B. Smoove as Julius Dell *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Martin Starr as Roger Harrington *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Remy Hii as Brad Davis *Numan Acar as Dimitri *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello *Zach Barack as Zach *Zoha Rahman as Zoha *Yasmin Mwanza as Yasmin *Joshua Sinclair-Evans as Josh *Tyler Luke Cunningham as Tyler *Sebastian Viveros as Sebastian *Toni Garrn as The Seamstress *Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva *Clare Dunne as Victoria *Nicholas Gleaves as Guterman *Claire Rushbrook as Janice *Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. *Tatiana Lunardon as herself *Pat Kiernan as himself *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Sharon Blynn as Soren *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark (archive footage) *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane (archive footage) Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peter Parker/Spider-Man appears. *Nick Fury appears. *Michelle "MJ" Jones appears. *Maria Hill appears. *May Parker appears. *Happy Hogan appears. *Ned Leeds appears. *Flash Thompson appears. *Betty Brant appears. *Roger Harrington appears. *Jason Ionello appears. *William Ginter Riva appears. *Talos appears. *Soren appears. *Skrulls appear. *The Elementals - Sandman, Hydro-Man, Molten Man and Cyclone - are introduced. *Quentin Beck/Mysterio is introduced. *Dimitri is introduced. *Brad Davis is introduced. *Julius Dell is introduced. *J. Jonah Jameson is introduced. *E.D.I.T.H. is introduced. *Iron Man is mentioned. *Thor is mentioned. *Doctor Strange is mentioned. *Captain Marvel is mentioned. *Captain America is mentioned. *Pepper Potts is mentioned. *Kree are mentioned. *Crusher Hogan is mentioned. *Wakanda is mentioned. *Ben Parker is referenced. *AC/DC's Back in Black plays. *Tony Stark's Glasses appears. *Quentin was the creator of the B.A.R.F. technology used by Tony Stark in Captain America: Civil War. *Decimation is mentioned. *The Reversal of the Decimation is called the Blip. *The events from Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Endgame are mentioned. Taglines *It’s time to step up. Production The film was shot in New York City, New Jersey, Croatia, the Czech Republic, Hertfordshire, England, Prague, and Venice, Italy. Gallery Uniform Stealth.jpg FFH Aunt May.jpg Betty and Ned.jpg Delmar and Peter.jpg Flash, Ned and Betty.jpg Fury and Spider-Man.jpg FFH Michelle Jones.jpg Molten Elemental.jpg Mysterio 01.jpg Mysterio 02.jpg Mysterio.jpg FFH Ned Leeds.jpg FFH Nick Fury 01.jpg FFH Nick Fury.jpg Peter and MJ.jpg FFH Peter Parker.jpg Peter's suitcase.jpg Quentin Beck 01.jpg Quentin Beck.jpg Sand Elemental.jpg FFH Spider-Man 01.jpg Spider-Man and May.jpg Spider-Man gliding.jpg Spider-Man London.jpg FFH Spider-Man.jpg Stealth Suit 01.jpg Stealth Suit.jpg Water Elemental.jpg Cyclone.jpg Cyclone 01.jpg Molten Man-1.jpg Mysterio 04.jpg Stealth Suit 02.jpg Elemental.jpg Spider-Man 05.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art SMFFH Logo.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home teaser poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Japanese_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Berlin_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_London_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Venice_Poster.jpg Iron_Spider_FFH_Poster.jpg FFH_Empire_cover_2.jpg Spider-Man_Far_From_Home_Alt_Theatrical_Poster.jpg Parker_FFH_Poster.jpg MJ_FFM_Poster.jpg Mysterio_FFH_Poster.jpg Fury_FFH_Poster.jpg Spider-Man_FFH_Chinese_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Spanish_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_IMAX_Poster.jpg File:FFH Chinese Banner 01.jpg File:FFH Chinese Banner 02.jpg File:FFH Chinese Banner 03.jpg File:Spider-Man_Far_From_Home_Airport_Banner.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 01.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 02.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 03.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 04.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 05.jpg FFH_Chinese_Poster.jpg FFH_Chinese_Banner.jpg FFH_Chinese_Banner_04.jpg Spider-man-far-from-home-poster-dolby.jpg Far_From_Home_Real_3D_Poster.jpg FFH_Mysterio_&_Spider-Man_Int_Poster.jpg FFH_Int_Mysterio_Spider-Man_&_Fury_Poster.jpg FFH_Int_IMAX_Poster.jpg FFH_Dolby_Poster.jpg FFH_Regal_Berlin_Poster.jpg FFH_Regal_London_Poster.jpg FFH_Regal_Prague_Poster.jpg FFH_Regal_Venice_Poster.jpg FFH_Dual_Suit_Poster.jpg FFH_Extended_Cut_Poster.jpg Videos Trailers SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME – International Teaser Trailer|International Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Trailer|Official Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Travel Vlog - Mexico SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Bali Fan Event SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Travel Vlog - Bali SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Travel Vlog - China SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Travel Vlog - London SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Vignette - Suit MEN IN BLACK x SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Cast Q&A Audi Presents Science Fair SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Donovan Mitchell (ESPN Spot) SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - World Premiere Spider-Man Far From Home - Women’s World Cup SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - New Original Short! On Digital 9 17. On Blu-ray 10 1 SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Blu-ray and Digital SPECIAL FEATURES PREVIEW THE NIGHT MONKEY OFFICIAL TRAILER - SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Now on Digital! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Now on Digital! 9 Minute Extended Clip SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Digital & Blu-ray Gag Reel - Now on Digital! SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - DELETED SCENE "Peter & MJ on the Plane" - On Blu-ray TUESDAY! TheDailyBugle.net EXCLUSIVE! Spider-Man is a Menace! Spider-Man Far From Home — Behind the Scenes! EXCLUSIVE Mysterio Final Moments Full Story Credit The Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson TheDailyBugle.net EXCLUSIVE Spider-Man Unmasked Full Story Credit The Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson TheDailyBugle.net EXCLUSIVE Footage From Tower Bridge Attack TheDailyBugle.net EXCLUSIVE Coney Island re-opened years after devastating crash Interviews External Links Spider-Man: Far From Home on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3